Undying Love: The Long Awaited Dream
by Mimiko7
Summary: This is pretty much a hentai in the last few pages but I hope you guys like it anyway! This is my fisrt story ever! Be nice! No flames! JinOC
1. The frightful opening

Undying Love: The Long Awaited Dream.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH k? If I did I would gladly share. Some things. ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was the final fight of the Dark Tournament, 12 years after the Urameshi Team had won the explosive fight of Toguro Otto vs. Yusuke and the team of Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu, Suzuki, and Mimiko had entered the tournament once again. Shishiwakamaru had decided not to enter the tournament in order to prepare for the Makai Tournament. And it was Mimiko vs. Akuma. "And the 5th and final match of the Dark Tournament, Akuma vs. Mimiko. You may begin!" Juri had given the signal for the fight to start, and so it did. In her demon form, Mimiko was putting in a combination of punches and slashes at the enemy. "Do you think she has a chance of beating him Touya?" Suzuki asked somewhat concerned. "I don't know Suzuki. She seems to be having trouble hitting him, but ....... She's hiding something, and so is he, I suggest we just watch and see what happens, "Touya replied. But they weren't the only ones who were worried, Jin was too. You're right Touya something's not right. Mimiko isn't herself. Please Mimiko don't get your- self killed. "Do you really think you have a chance against me?" Akuma said with a cocky tone in his voice. Mimiko answered by making an attempt to cut his head off, but failed. "You really think you're going to hit me don't you? You would have a better of fighting King Yama blind folded! You might as well just gi....." Akuma trailed off by the realization of a small mark that had been implanted on his face. "What a shock, it seems that I've hit you," Mimiko said with a small smile." Oopsyyy." Akuma looked at her like she had just killed his mother. "How dare you?! How dare you?! You will pay for this scar you have put on my face!" he said with rage. "Oh will I now?" Mimiko said in reply. "Now how will you make me reply if you can't hit me?" "What," Akuma fumed. "Hmph. She's just full of surprises isn't she?" Touya said. "Yes she is," Suzuki agreed. "At least we know she's back to her old self," Jin said to himself. "Yayyyyy! Go Mimiko!" Rinku yelled in the background. While Rinku cheered the audience booed. "Huh? Oh, shut up. All you demons suck anyway. If you want to say something you can say it to this!" Mimiko said this as she proceeded to flip off the audience." That's it, you tell 'em kid." Chu screamed "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, she is a crazy one!" Jin exclaimed. "Enough of this! Turn around and fight me! You will pay for striking my face!" Akuma screamed." Stop whining, get over your stupid face." She answered. "Fight me!!!" He said in return. "Fine I will, but you will *not* be able to hit me you know," Mimiko said. "Shut up! Arrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" Akuma screamed as he charged at Mimiko throwing a punch at her, but she easily dodged it. He repeated this pattern over and over again and failed each time on hitting her. When he went in for another attack she disappeared before he could hit her." What! Where did she go?" Akuma looked around frantically for his opponent." Where the hell did she go?!" All of the sudden he heard a voice. "Akuuuuumaaaaa," But where is it coming from? He thought to himself. From....... Behind! Akuma turned around so fast he literally almost broke his neck. Except when he turned around there was no one there." Dammit she's toying with me. Where is she?" But when Akuma turned *back* around he was almost attacked with a full blown heart attack by Mimiko." Boo!" Mimiko shouted at the exact moment Akuma turned around." Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Akuma hollered. After a moment of pause that involved hard breathing, curse words and hysterical laughter Akuma regained his composure and managed to talk. " St...... Sto......Stop it you little brat. Stop fooling around and fight me! NOW!" "Okay, okay I was just trying to make this fight a little more fun," Mimiko replied to his screams wiping a small tear from her eye from laughing so hard." I am not amused," Akuma answered. "Really? That's too bad Akuma. ' Cause there's no point in a boring fight." Mimiko said. "I just wish I could've gotten a chance to fight your sister. She would've taken this seriously." Akuma said with a slight frown on his face. "M.....My sister?" Mimiko said a bit shocked . Akuma saw this and knew that apparently he'd hit a weak point in Mimiko's personality. Akuma smiled at this." Oh yes. Your sister was very wise to kill your family. I mean what's the point of being part of a family if they are weak?" Akuma said with an evil smile on his face. "Shut up! She was a monster! And she paid with her life! I made sure of that." Mimiko screamed to the cocky demon. "Monster? Wait a minute here. Didn't you used to be the infamous "Devil's Pet"?" Akuma asked. "If you ask me you're the monster. I mean you killed many people in your job as an assassin. And then you went and killed your sister." "Watch your tongue Akuma! She deserved it! She killed my family, her own flesh and blood! Death was too good for her." Mimiko shouted with fire in her eyes. "One of her mistakes was the order she did it in. She should have killed the youngest first," That was the last straw. Akuma had crossed the line. He had struck the wrong chord. With that Mimiko made her attack blinded by her fury she took one of his arms and both of his legs and he fell in a bloody heap on the ring floor. As Mimiko looked at her bloody opponent, then closed her eyes and spoke." Juri, you know what to do," she told the wide-eyed and shocked referee." Uh.....right. 1......2......3......4......," "Poor bloke. If he might've lived if he just kept his yapper shut." Chu said as Juri continued her counts."......8......9......10! And Mimiko is the winner!" Juri announced. As the crowd booed in disappointment and Mimiko walked out of the ring, Akuma was fighting to stay alive a little longer." Little.......bitch. I.......won't die........alone." Akuma pulled out a sword tied to his still bloody waist." Heh, heh, heh. I'll see....... You..... in hell." And with his last bit of strength he took aim at Mimiko and died in the ring. "Great fight Mimiko! You showed him! Nobody talks to you like that!" Rinku shouted as Mimiko approached the ring's edge. "Thanks Rinku," she said as she gave a sweet smile to her team. "Mimiko! Look out!" Jin and Touya yelled in unison. Mimiko turned around to see what they meant, but she was too late. The sword had been lodged in between her ribcage. "No! Mimiko!" Jin exclaimed before Mimiko blacked out and fell on the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well? How'd ya like it? Remember this is my first fic so it might be a little crappy.  
  
Yusuke: A little?  
  
Mimiko: . Shut up! Review! No flames! 


	2. The escence of love

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! Want to! But can't! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 Stretchers came out onto the field and carried Mimiko off to the emergency room. As Jin, Rinku, and the others waited in the medical ward as a nurse came out from Mimiko's room holding a clipboard. "Well?" "How is she?" "Yeah lady tell us!" "Is it serious?" "Well spi' it out!" Jin, Touya, Rinku, Suzuki, and Chu started spitting out questions at the nurse the moment she was in hearing distance. "Gentlemen, gentlemen please I will tell you but you must calm down," the nurse replied once she got her chance to talk. They all obediently sat back down and stopped talking. "Now, I'm sorry to say that it's not so good. The sword skimmed part of her heart when it went through. There's still a possibility she might die," "Can we at least see her?" Jin asked. "I'm sorry sir. You can't see her until her health is improved," the nurses words hurt like hell to them all. " Well blimey, you guys let us see Yusuke after his fight with that Yomi bloke," Chu snapped back. The nurse looked impatient now. "He was just tired, but she has been stabbed through the back with a sword," she answered. Chu gave up his small argument with the nurse. After that she walked back into Mimiko's room muttering something about rude men. Nobody said anything for a minute or so, but Jin was the one who finally broke it. "I should've fought instead of her; I should've gone in her place." "Jin if you had done that you would be in that room instead of her. And besides there's no way we could've known this was going to happen." Touya said to his upset friend. "Yeah, so don't beat yourself over something you couldn't have stopped," Rinku said. "You don't need to worry about Mimiko al'right? She can take o' herself," Chu said supportively. After a few minutes Koenma appeared. "Yo," This remark practically made everybody jump out of their skins. "Dammit Koenma, can't you think of another way to come up to people instead of givin' them a frickin' heart attack every time!" Jin shouted at the teenage Koenma still a little flustered. "Yes, I can but I like it this way. Now since you won the tournament you get a wish you know? What'll it be boys?" Koenma asked the group. "Huh? I guess we forgot all about that," Suzuki replied" But what do we want?". They all paused in thought, which didn't take very long since 3 of them had a short attention span.( Jin, Rinku, and Chu). "Hey I know," Rinku said. "Let's wish that Mimiko was all better." "What? We can do that?" Jin asked. "Of course you can dummy," Rinku replied. "Well I say go for it mate!" Chu exclaimed. "Touya, Suzuki?" Koenma asked the silent fighters. "Sure," Suzuki said. "Agreed," Touya responded. Jin? What about you?" Koenma asked the redhead. "What'da think?! Of course I want that! Uh..... I mean I'll go with it." Jin exclaimed slightly blushing. "Well okay," Koenma snapped his fingers and walked off. The group watched him with confused looks on their faces. "Huh? Did he do it?" Rinku asked. "I....I don't know," Touya answered. All of the sudden the nurse came out and started talking rapidly to the doctor, but could be heard from where the group was. "Doctor it was so weird! Her wound just healed like that right in front of me! And...and she's completely okay!" The nurse said a little shocked. The guys heard this and got up to go to Mimiko's room. The nurse didn't even try to stop them. And when they got in there Mimiko was looking a little confused sitting up on her bed. "Uh......Hi guys," She said. "Mimiko! You're alright!" Rinku shouted as he ran over to her bedside. "Yes I.....I guess I am," "Are ya alright Sheila?" Chu asked as he followed Rinku. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I didn't know my body could heal so fast. Oh, well. At least it did." She replied cheerfully. As everyone proceeded to do the following, Jin stayed behind a couple feet away from everyone else and muttered to himself." At least she's okay." The next day Suzuki, Jin, and Rinku went to go get Mimiko from the medical ward. Jin decided he would go and get her so Suzuki and Rinku stayed in the hall. "Mimiko. We're here to pick ya up! Mimiko are you still in this room?" Jin yelled as he opened the door to her room. And as he did Jin caught a glimpse of Mimiko's naked body. There was a small period of silence, and then .... "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Jin you asshole!" Mimiko screamed as she finally got over the shock. Jin however didn't have time to respond for he received a painful smack in the face so powerful he was thrown from the room. "What the....Jin are you okay?" Suzuki asked Jin who now clutching his face. "Okay? Tell me Suzuki do you think I'm okay?" Jin said as he showed his friend the red hand mark on his face. "Damn, she can hit! Ngnh! It huuuuuurrrrts!" Jin yelled. Suzuki starting cracking up right in the middle of the hall. Somehow Rinku suppressed the laughter and managed to say, "You saw Mimiko naked didn't you?" "Yeah I saw. Apparently she was getting dressed." "Woohoo! You did?! So what'da see?" Rinku asked with a sly smile on his face. "Eh, RINKU!!!" Jin yelled at the small child. "What just a question? Any normal guy would be happy but you seemed depressed." Rinku answered. "Well you weren't hit in the face with what seemed like a friggin' cement block!" Jin said still holding his face. " Anyway, maybe you should see if she's ready yet. But knock this time," Suzuki said choking back the laughter. "Fine," Jin said with a pouty tone in his voice. This time Jin did knock and was invited in. "You're supposed to knock when you want to come in to a person's room," She said still sounding a little upset. "I know, I know. Look I'm sorry alright? Suzuki and Rinku are out in the hall so have you got all your stuff together?" Jin asked sounding impatient. "I didn't bring anything Jin," She responded. "Uh....right. So I guess you're ready. Well c'mon let's go." Jin said walking towards the door. "Wait! Jin I want to talk to you." She said before he opened the door. "Uh.......okay." Jin said sitting back down looking a little confused. "Jin I heard what you were saying earlier during my fight, and the nurse said that you were really worried about me in the hall," Mimiko said to the redhead. Jin began to blush a little. "Were you really worried about me?" Mimiko asked him. Now he was really starting blush. So much so that he turned his head so she wouldn't see. "I.....uh......well.....I.........guess I was a little," Jin whispered. "Jin I can't hear you. Ya know you could at least look at me," she said as she got in front of his face and saw the reason why he was hiding his face. "Jin the Wind Master are you blushing for me?" She asked her voice a bit eccentric now. "No," Jin lied. "You were worried about me weren't you?" Mimiko said with smile on her face. "No I wasn't," he lied again. "Yes you were," "No I wasn't," "Yes you were," "No I wasn't!" he yelled this time. "Fine whateeeeeeever you say," she said with a smile still on her face. And after a moment Jin stopped blushing and Mimiko spoke once more. "Hey I'm sorry I hit you," Mimiko said pointing to her own cheek but referring to his. "It's okay I deserved it but next time don't hit so hard, your punches aren't exactly light," Jin said slightly smiling. "Thank you." And the next thing Mimiko did was hit Jin right smack over the head. "Ooooooooowwwwwwwww. What was that for?" Jin asked rubbing his head. "I apologized for smacking so I hit you over the head instead. And as you requested I didn't hit you as hard," she replied. "It'll leave a mark," Jin whined. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that," "And why not?" he asked a little annoyed right now. "Because your hair is so poofy no one will see it!" she said sounding proud of herself. "It still hurt," Jin said with that pouty look on his face again. "Oh, don't be such a crybaby. Now come on they're waiting for us," Mimiko said "Right," he answered back. "Hey Mimiko." "Yeah?" "Is my hair really poofy?" Jin asked sounding a little concerned. Mimiko just smiled and said, "Yeah. It is. But I like it. It makes you look cute," and then she gave him a quick wink and turned back around. "I'm cute?" Jin said a little puzzled. Then he smiled and said again, "I'm cute." "I know you're cute Jin I just told you that. I can hear you know? I'm only 3 feet away," Mimiko said looking puzzled at the now blushing Jin. "Uh.....yeah. Right I knew that." Jin said with a dumb smile and an anime sweat drop. "You shouldn't talk to yourself. You'll draw attention to yourself and people will start to wonder," Mimiko replied. "Right," Jin said to himself. And they went out the door. Except when they did Rinku and Suzuki had fallen down for some reason. "What are you guys doing?" Mimiko asked. "Uh! Nothing!" they said in unison. Mimiko looked at them then said, "You were listening to our conversation weren't you?!" "No we weren't," "Yes you were," "No we weren't," "Yes you were," "No we weren't," "YES YOU WERE!" Mimiko screamed. "Yes we were." "Geez Mimiko you can be scary," Rinku said "WHAT!" "Nothing!"  
  
Review onegai! No flames! I don't like 'em. Not one bit.  
  
Kurama: Your point being.....?  
  
Mimiko: I dunno! ^.^  
  
Kurama: -_- 


	3. The flight

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Want to though. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On the walk back to hotel they were staying at for a couple days, Mimiko asked Rinku something. "Rinku, how much of the conversation did you guys hear?" Suzuki looked uncomfortable at this question but Rinku just smiled. "Well, if you must know I came in when you asked Jin if he was blushing for you. And then you had one of those "yes you were, no I wasn't" fights. And after that you called his hair poofy and I almost died holding back the laughter," After this comment everybody except Jin starting laughing. Jin was looking really annoyed right about now. "I think we'd better *cough cough* stop before *cough* Jin pops a *cough cough* blood vessel," Rinku said choking on his words. "Don't worry Jin. I don't think you have poofy hair, I think it's fluffy," Rinku said as he immediately started laughing again. Jin's face was turning as red as his hair. "Jin relax. I told you, you look cute with poofy hair. Hell in my eyes you look hot!" Mimiko shouted as Jin turned from fiery red to deep magenta. "Save it for the hotel," Rinku said. "Quit stallin'. We gotta get back to the hotel," Jin said turning away from the others. "Hey Rinku how 'bout a piggyback ride?" Mimiko asked. "Mimiko stop treating me like a kid you know I don't, Whoa!" Rinku answered but was cut off because Mimiko had grabbed him by the ankles and tossed on her back. "Mimiko! Put me down! Mimiko!" Rinku shouted. "Mimiko put the baby down before he cries," Suzuki said. "Oh alright," Mimiko said as she place Rinku back on the ground. "Hey I just got an idea!" Mimiko said out of the blue. "What? What is it?" Suzuki asked. "You two go on ahead we'll catch up," she said as she stood next Jin. "What? What're you talking about?" Jin asked her. "I'll tell you in a minute, go on guys we'll catch up! And don't worry about us we'll be fine!" Mimiko reassured her friends. Listen to her Jin thought. She's talking like we're a couple. But I kinda like it. "Will you guys be long?" Rinku asked. "No this won't take long at all. Okay?" Mimiko told them. "Well okay. Don't take forever." Suzuki replied. "And don't do anything nasty!" Rinku shouted. "RINKU!!!" Mimiko and Jin yelled at the child, but he and Suzuki were already a fair distance away. "Okay so what's this idea of yours?" Jin asked with curiosity. "Well you know how you can fly?" Mimiko asked. "Yeah so?" Jin answered. Where the hell is she going with this? She'd better not ask me to do back flips and cartwheels in the air. Jin thought to himself. "Well I was wondering if......I could ride on your back while you fly in the air!" Mimiko blurted out. "What?!?!" Jin asked a bit shocked. "Please Jin just for a little while?" Mimiko eagerly asked like a child asking its mother for a new toy. "I'm not something to ride for fun ya know? Not like those things in the Ningenkai," Jin said a little offended. "Of course not! But this is just a one time thing, please Jin?" Mimiko said this time putting her hands together. Like you do when you're begging for something. Jin thought this over for a moment. Man why can't I ever say no to her? I just hope this doesn't feel too awkward. "Fine, fine," Jin gave in to Mimiko's request. "You meant it! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mimiko replied with a huge smile on her face. Jin knelt down so Mimiko could climb on his back. "Uh. You weigh more than you look." Jin grunted. "Watch it fly boy," Mimiko said narrowing her eyes. Jin began summoning his energy so they could lift off. And before they knew it they were flying. They went so fast Mimiko almost lost her grip on Jin's shirt. They were going higher too. Higher and higher until they were hundreds of feet in the air. Even higher than the clouds. And finally they stopped. "Oh Jin," Mimiko said as she gazed in awe. "This is beautiful. I guess being the wind master has some perks after all. Other than being able to beat the crap out of anybody who pisses you off," Mimiko said sounding very impressed. "Yeah it does, I mean don't get me wrong fighting is fun too but I would rather be up here than fight anyday." Jin said with a smile. "I wish I could fly too. You are so lucky Jin. Just another reason for me to love you," Mimiko said with deep envy. "Mimiko!" Jin said blushing once again. "What?! You know I do," Mimiko answered with a small smile on her face. After a moment of Jin's blushing and Mimiko's oohs and ahhs, Jin spoke. "I can make you fly ya know? I can help ya." Jin said still blushing a little. "What? You can really do that?" Mimiko questioned with wide eyes. "Yes but it will only be for a little while," Jin told her looking serious. "Okay let's do it!" Mimiko said sounding enthusiastic. "Alright then, now don't move I'm going to transfer some of my energy to you," Jin said this as he started to glow blue. And soon both of them were glowing. After a second or so the glowing stopped. "That felt kinda weird," Mimiko responded a bit freaked out. "You can fly on your own now." Jin said sounding a bit disappointed. "How do I... you know....fly?" Mimiko asked. "Just focus all your spirit energy below you and you'll lift off," Jin replied sounding like a school teacher. "Well okay," Mimiko said reluctantly. Mimiko did as she was told and in a few seconds was floating several feet before Jin. "Oh my God I'm flying!" Mimiko screamed as she realized how high she was. "That's very good Mimiko. I know, how about a race?" Jin asked sounding a little happier. "You're on! Where to?" she asked. "Uh, let's see how about there?" Jin said pointing to the ring where the preliminaries were held. "Perfect!" Mimiko replied. "On your mark," Jin said. "Get set," she replied. "GO!!!" they said in unison. They both sped off going at amazing speeds. They were both tied but Jin was hardly even trying. He waited till they were about halfway then kicked into overdrive. He flew off practically at the speed of light. Jin reached the ring first and Mimiko arrived a minute or so later panting hard. "Damn Jin. You really are the wind master. You won by a mile." Mimiko said very impressed. "Well I am fast aren't I?" Jin said in a cocky tone. "Hey don't let it go to your head. I'll win next time. This was only my first time flying." She said with a wink. "Yeah and hell 'ill freeze over," Jin said with a laugh. "Hey!" Mimiko yelled at him. The next thing she knew Mimiko was falling down out of the sky and she couldn't control it. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" "Mimiko!" Jin screamed as Mimiko was falling. Then jet after her like a rocket. "Hold on! I'm coming!" "Crap! Your energy must've worn off!" Mimiko shouted as she kept falling. She was 20 feet away from the ground when Jin came and picked her up in his arms. Mimiko was panting hard and clinging tightly to his shirt. Now this he definitely did not mind. He hoped she kept clinging to him because he liked it and he smiled as they flew away. Mimiko: That seemed incredibly short. T_T  
  
Shishi: Maybe because it was!  
  
Mimiko: No one was talking to YOU!!  
  
Shishi: Baka onna.  
  
Mimiko: Do you want me to kill you off in this fic! I can!  
  
Shishi: O.O Review! No flames!  
  
Mimiko: Arigatou. *hits Shishi upside the head* 


	4. Return

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YYH!!! YOU PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When they got back to the hotel they were met with an angry Rinku. "Where the hell have you guys been?! You said it wasn't gonna take very long! I thought you guys were dead or something!" Rinku yelled. "Well how long has it been?" Mimiko said calmly trying to calm the child down. "It's been two hours!!" he shouted again. "Two hours! They shouted in together. "I guess we lost track of time" Mimiko said as she looked over at Jin. Rinku had a suspicious look on his face. "Lost track of time doing what? You didn't anything gross did you, because I told you not to?" Rinku looking at looking at them both but more Jin than Mimiko. "Rinku you little pervert!" Jin yelled this as he proceeded to hit Rinku over the head. "Owwwwwww. What did you do that for?" Rinku said holding his head and trying not to cry. "Because you're a sick little kid!" Jin yelled. "Well that doesn't mean you have to hit me!" Rinku yelled back. The others had definitely heard this and came out, except for Shishiwakamaru who acted bored about their return but could still hear them from the distance. "Well I see you're back," Suzuki said. "Oh, yeah sorry it took so long. I didn't realize how late it was," Mimiko replied. "It's okay, but Rinku was really worried about you. He's been out here for an hour and a half." Suzuki answered. "So what were you guys doing anyway?" Rinku asked still rubbing his head. "Yes what were you doing that took you two hours?" Touya asked walking up from behind Suzuki and Chu. Shishiwakamaru took a break from acting bored to look up and wait for an answer. "Well if you must know I had my first lesson in f...." But Mimiko didn't get the chance to finish because Jin covered her mouth. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jin said as he dragged her away from hearing distance of the others. "Jin, what's the big idea?" Mimiko asked removing Jin's hand from her mouth. "I don't want the others to know I showed you how to fly because I don't want to be handing piggyback rides for everyone." Jin said keeping his voice down. "Oh, okay. Don't worry I won't tell." Mimiko said this just as everyone had started walking up to them. "What are you guys talking about?" Rinku said looking confused. "Uh nothing, nothing." Mimiko said waving away the question. "Anyway you had your first lesson in what?" Suzuki asked. "Uh.......my first lesson in..........in finding girlfriends for Shishi!" Mimiko shouted, as she screamed the first thing that popped in head. They all fell over at this comment and after a moment started laughing their heads off, except for Shishi of course. "Are you saying I can't get a girlfriend myself!" Shishi fumed as he walked up to Mimiko. "Oh Shishi you're here. I didn't see you." Mimiko replied smiling. "Just answer the damn question." Shishi said turning red. "No I don't think you can," Mimiko answered still smiling. "Why you ..." Shishi said raising his arm to strike her. "I mean you have the looks Shishi..." she said giving the demon a chance to calm down. And once he looked relaxed she started again. "But your ego is so big you'll never get a date," Mimiko replied and started laughing right away. As the others clutched their stomachs from the laughter and Shishi yelled at the others to shut up, Jin worked his way over to Mimiko. "Nice save." "I know," Mimiko said in reply. After that everyone went inside still laughing. When they got inside Touya made his way to Jin. "Jin, I have to speak with you," Touya said sounding serious. "Uh sure buddy," Jin said confused. Touya lead Jin back outside and behind the hotel. "What's up?" Jin asked Touya. "What were you really doing? I know you wouldn't participate in something like finding women for Shishi. So what were you doing?" Touya asked sounding serious. "I.....uh....," Jin stuttered. "If it's personal you don't have to tell me," Touya said waving his hand. "It's not that!" Jin said vehemently but made sure to keep his voice down. "Then what is it?" Touya answered. I can trust Touya right? I mean he's not one to tell secrets. Jin thought. "Okay I'll tell you." Jin said carefully. "We went flying." "What do you mean "you went flying"." Touya asked curiously. "She wanted to ride on my back while I flew in the air and I agreed," Jin said. Now that I hear it out loud it sounds kinda weird. Thinking to himself once more. "You agreed just like that? It's not like you to do something like that," Touya replied. "And that's not all. Once we got in the air she told me she envied me because I could fly, so I showed her how to fly." Jin said sounding a little relieved. "You showed her... how to fly?" Touya asked. "Yeah. And when I did, and I watched her fly. She seemed so happy, like she never had a care in the world, and......that made me happy," Jin said with a smile on his face. And when he looked up Touya was smiling at him. Thinking over what he just said Jin immediately started blushing. "I mean it's no big it's just that you rarely see someone happy in the Makai or Reikai and it was just reliving ya know!" Jin said so fast that Touya could barely make the words. "Jin relax, relax," Touya said interrupting his friend's fast words. Once Jin stopped Touya spoke again. "You're in love with Mimiko aren't you?" Touya asked calmly. "What you're crazy! Why would be in love with Mimiko?! She's are friend our teammate!" Jin said blushing even more. "Yes very good friend and a very attractive teammate," Touya said still very calm about the situation. "Yes! I mean no! I mean.." Jin said shouting now. "Dammit Touya you're confusing me ya are! I'm not okay!" "Okay if you're not, you're not. But since you're not, you won't care if I train with her later on do you? I need a challenge once in a while." Touya said challenging his friend for an answer. Jin sneered at Touya but caught himself knowing what Touya was doing. "Nah it's okay. Why would I care?" Jin said. "I enjoy watching her fight anyway. I mean I like to see you have a hard time beating a girl!" Jin said catching himself off guard. "I see," said Touya smiling. "Well if you want to watch her, I mean me make sure you hide yourself from sight," "Why would I go and watch that! Even if she is a nice, good- looking woman. I mean no! No, no, no, no, no! She's evil! I...." Jin shouted at the top of his lungs. "What are you guys doing out here? What are you shouting about? And who the hell is evil?" Mimiko asked coming out and catching both of them by surprise. "Are you guys okay?" she asked. "Now that you're here. I mean, I didn't mean," Jin said standing up still yelling. "Jin are you okay?" Mimiko sounding worried. "No! I...I gotta go!" And with that Jin flew away. "What was that all about Touya?" Mimiko asked. "It's nothing. Come on wanna go train?" Touya asked. "Okay." Mimiko smiled as they made their way inside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was only 2 pgs.!  
  
Botan: Only?! I think it was pretty good!  
  
Mimiko: Ya think?  
  
Botan: ^_^ uh-huh! In fact I think that everyone should review. But don't flame Mimiko!  
  
Mimiko: Awwww, arigatou Botan! =^^=  
  
Botan: You're welcome! Now you wouldn't have any sugar on you would you?  
  
Mimiko: Uh,no.  
  
Botan: SCREW YOU!! *walks away*  
  
Mimiko: o.O 


	5. considerations

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. YYH. Jeez, people. Ya didn't believe me last chapter? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Could Touya be right? Am I in love with Mimiko? I guess I didn't know how much I cared about her and it all came out at the fight. It's weird though. Mimiko expresses herself so freely. And since the fight all I can do is think about her. Dammit why does she have to be so optimistic about love! If wants to say something she'll say it! But I can't even say a sentence without blushing because she always tells me that she loves me or that I'm cute! Aaaaahhhhhh! What the hell am I going to do?!" Jin yelled as he flew around in the air. Back at the hotel. "Jin was acting weird earlier, I hope he's okay," Mimiko said with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry about him he just needs some time to think," Touya said as a response. "Will he be back to train? Chu needs someone to fight," Rinku asked looking up at Touya. "I don't know but he should be back soon." Touya replied. "Well who am I gonna train with? Should I take Chu until Jin gets back?" Mimiko said while stretching her muscles. "No you'll train with me and Rinku can take Chu. I want a challenge." Touya said walking to the training grounds. "Is that alright with you?" Mimiko asked Rinku. "Yeah. I just hope Chu's drunk so he won't be able to see straight," Rinku looking a little queasy. "Rinku, Chu's always drunk. And even if he isn't he has a hell of a hangover." Mimiko said laughing a little. "Guess you're right," Rinku said joining in her laughter. Back to Jin. "I still don't know do I love her or not! I mean even if I did does she really love me back? I mean she says she does all the time but, is she just teasing or is she serious? Aaahh! I can't think about this now. I better just train back at the hotel. Train? Oh, dammit they probably started without me! I hope Mimiko doesn't get herself hurt again training with those guys," Jin said flying back to the hotel. "Achoo!" Mimiko sneezed. "Excuse me. Well as they say"Sneezy, sneezy. Achoo! Someone special is thinking of you!" Mimiko said smiling at Suzuki and Rinku who had turned around. "Who says that?" Suzuki asked sounding puzzled. "Botan," she replied. "Ah, I see," Suzuki said turning back around. "Botan? You mean that gossipy, blue-haired girl that hangs out with Yusukes girlfriend? The one that works for Koenma?" Rinku asked. "Yeah that's her," Mimiko answered. "I hope he's okay. Well c'mon Touya gimme your best shot!" Mimiko said turning from sad to energetic. "Achoo! Well that was weird," Jin said as he sneezed and did 2 full flips the air. "Finally I'm at the hotel. Oh man they did start already! Well let's see how Touya's fairin' against Mimiko," Jin said flying down to the grounds. "Mimiko's doin' pretty good," Jin said as he watched Touya try to punch her, but she jumped up in the air, landed back on his arm, and kicked him in the face. "This should be a good show," Jin said as put his arms behind his head and leaned back in the air. He watched the cat demon fight the ice master for a while enjoying the drama below him. Jin watched as Mimiko used her tail to wrap around Touya's leg and throw him across the room. "Ha, ha, ha, nice try Touya." Jin said to himself. But apparently Mimiko had heard him with her demon hearing and looked up to where he was. "Jin! You're ba..." But Mimiko trailed off because Touya had punched her in the stomach and sent her flying a dozen feet away. Jin gasped at this and flew down to her immediately. "Mimiko are ya alright?" Jin asked helping her sit up. "Yeah I'm okay. Damn Touya since when can you punch like that!" she yelled at the ice demon. "I didn't know I could," Touya replied a little surprised. "Anyway ... Jin you're back! I'm so happy!" Mimiko said as she hugged Jin's waist which caused him to fall over. "Mimiko get off of me!" Jin replied trying to force Mimiko off of him but to no avail. "Mimiko that's enough," Touya said walking towards them. "Oh Touya when did you get here." Mimiko said hugging Jin tighter. "Mimiko, look." Touya answered as he pointed to Jin. "Huh?" Mimiko looked up to see that Jin was turning blue. "Can't....breathe," Jin said losing oxygen. "Oh! Sorry!" Mimiko said letting go. "Don't ...do that," Jin replied gasping for air. "So why were you watching us fight and not come down here your self?" Touya asked arching an eyebrow. "Watch it," Jin answered narrowing his eyes. "Yeah what took ya?" Rinku asked walking towards them. "Just needed ta think," Jin replied. "And miss training that's very unlike you." Suzuki said also coming up. "I know. Well now I'm here! So who am I fightin'?" "Me," Mimiko said standing up. "I thought we were fighting," Touya said. "We were, but Jin owes me for making worry," Mimiko said smiling. "Very well then, Rinku you're fighting me now." Touya yelled at Rinku. "Awww man. And I was just starting to have fun." Rinku answered walking to Touya. "But Jin, you have to fight me with spirit energy." Mimiko said pointing at Jin. "What? We could tear up this place." Jin replied a bit shocked. "I know," Mimiko answered shrugging her shoulders. "Okay," said Jin shrugging his too. "Jin are you crazy!" Suzuki screamed at the wind master. "She's very persuasive. Besides I wanna have some fun I do," Jin replied smiling. "Hmph. They want to kill us all." Shishi said. "I suggest we back away before they start," Touya said walking a fair distance away from the 2 fighters. "Agreed," Shishi said following Touya. The others followed this procedure. They waited until everyone else was away from them. "So ya ready ta fight?" Jin asked his ears becoming pointy. "Are you?" Mimiko replied smiling. "Alright then let's get to it," Jin said summoning his wind to lift him in the air. "Right," Mimiko said in her fighting stance. Jin's ears were at their full length now as he started twirling his right arm in a circle pattern, until it formed a mini tornado around his arm. And while Jin prepared his attack Mimiko prepared hers. Making her nails to grow the length of her body, encircle her from the waist down and start to spin rapidly. So fast in fact it was wearing a crater in the ground. "Tornado Fist!" Jin shouted. "Blade Hurricane!" she shouted in return. They charged at each other. Jin careful not to get sliced in half and Mimiko careful not to get to be sent flying into a wall. As they charged Mimiko narrowly avoided the tornado and Jin got away with a small cut on his cheek. "Having fun?" Mimiko asked seeing his ears. "Yeah wasn't the only one got hit you know," Jin said pointing to Mimiko's solid hurricane surrounding her body. When Mimiko looked down there was a hole in the hurricane. "I guess this attack won't help me against you?" Mimiko said withdrawing her nails. "Probably not," Jin replied his ears wiggling. "Guess I'll really have to try," Mimiko she said smiling. "Guess so," "Then I will!" Damn. I gotta start typing more than just 2 pgs.  
  
Minna: NO YOU DON'T!!!  
  
Mimiko: -_- Review. Flames, NO!!! 


	6. Let the battle begin!

Disclaimer: I don't believe you people. How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T OWN YYH?! Sheesh. People are too demanding these days. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mimiko ran to the wind master until she was right below him. Then she pointed her finger at him and said, "Don't take this personally Jin. Just be sure you dodge these." And after that she started shooting nails as sharp as knives out of her finger still pointing at Jin. "Aaaahhh!" Jin yelled as he narrowly missing the sharp objects. "Mimiko! The hell do you think you're doin', you could've run me through!" Jin screamed, out of breath from dodging the nails. "Well I told you to dodge them," Mimiko replied, still pointing at him. "Well don't use those again!" Jin said moving his position in the air. "This is a fight Jin. I chose my known attacks." Mimiko said smiling and shooting the sharp nails at him once again. "Fine then. If you can use that attack then I can use this." Jin said as he dodge Mimiko's attack. Jin began moving around in circles while still in mid-air. "What the? What the hell are you doing Jin?" Mimiko shouted at Jin who was still twirling around in the air. "This!" Jin yelled back as a huge tornado began to form around him. "Be sure to dodge this Mimiko," Jin said from within the tornado as it moved forward straight at Mimiko. "No, no, no, no, nooooo!" Mimiko screamed as she ran away from the tornado and jumping out of the way just before the tornado made contact with a wall and reduced it to rubble. "Jin are you crazy?! I could've been that wall!" Mimiko said motioning to the rocks behind her. "I told you to dodge it." Jin replied mocking Mimiko's screams as she did his earlier. "Oh I see, alright if you wanna be that way then I'm game," Mimiko said as she went into her fighting stance once again. "Then lets play it!" Jin shouted as he began twirling in the air again. Okay there has to be a way to pierce that wind, Mimiko thought to herself. I could throw one of my nails in there. No he could turn it around and throw it back at me. Man there's no way to beat that thing is there? Unless... "Well Mimiko? Are ya gonna attack or not?" Jin yelled at the silent Mimiko. Well if you're not then I will!" He yelled as the huge tornado charged once again at the cat demon. "Bring it on!" Mimiko shouted as the over towering gust of wind approached her. The tornado was getting closer and closer leaving a dent in the ground as it went. And when it was about to hit Mimiko, she ran behind it and jumped into it. When Mimiko entered the spinning wind she saw Jin in the eye of the tornado. When she saw him she took her chance to attack him by landing a full head-butt on his forehead and knocking them both out of the tornado. Jin and Mimiko started falling down to the ground. But before they did hit the ground, Jin pulled up himself up using his wind and avoided hitting the ground. But Mimiko wasn't so lucky. She hit the ground with a loud thud and lay still. "OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Damn Mimiko you've got a hard head! Huh Mimiko?" Jin exclaimed then noticing the still body a few feet away from him. Jin, still floating in the air, made his slowly to Mimiko being careful not to get to close. "Mimiko? Are ya okay?" Jin asked lowering himself just a little bit to take a closer look. Jin didn't want too be grabbed by Mimiko if he got too close so instead he picked up a pebble and lightly threw it at her head. When she didn't respond he got a little closer to her. "Hey guys I think she's out." Jin yelled from across the room. And just as he said this she just shot up clutching her forehead and scared Jin out of his mind. "Owwww! Jin that hurt! I hit my head right on the horn too!" Mimiko said rubbing the sore spot on her head. "Would you people stop scaring me!" Jin shouted holding his heart. "Well I wouldn't have scared you if you hadn't knocked me out! Ouch." Mimiko yelled back. "Me you're the one who head butt me!" Jin argued. "Whatever. Let's just get back to the match." Jin began by nose diving straight at Mimiko. He missed her on purpose the first time then he tried to hit her straight on. Except when Jin did try to hit her Mimiko jumped up right before he did and landed on his back. "What! Get off now!" Jin yelled as he tried to get the cat demon off his back by doing flips and flying upside down but it proved pointless. "Sorry Jin but you can't get rid of me that easily." Mimiko said as she laughed at Jin's attempts of making her fall off. "You know what you're right!" Jin agreed as turned around and started flying backwards heading for a wall. "Gonna try and smash me into the wall huh? I don't think so!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her tail around Jin's neck and thrust him into the wall instead of herself. Jin collided with the wall and turned it into several small rocks. Jin rose from the mess in no time with quite a few scratches. "Nice move," Jin said smiling. "Almost as good as Urameshi." "Almost," Mimiko whined. "What do you mean almost?" Mimiko shouted. "It's just that Urameshi hits harder." Jin answered. "Well here let me try again!" she shouted charging at the wind master. She threw a punch at Jin but he blocked it easily. She kept trying to punch him but he still blocked all her punches. "Good work on the blocks Jin, but can you block this?!" Mimiko yelled as she kicked Jin in the legs causing him to trip. Mimiko took this opportunity to hit Jin once again into a wall. Jin had a harder time getting up from the rubble. "Damn. That was almost as good as Urameshi. I better watch my back," Jin said. But just as Jin finished his sentence Mimiko walked to him and put her nail on his neck. "How about we just say I win this round?" Mimiko said smiling. Jin was about to say yes when he noticed one of Mimiko's nails that she had fired at him earlier lying next to him. Jin picked it up and pointed it at Mimiko's neck. "How about we just call this a draw?" Jin replied. Mimiko looked at Jin obviously surprised. "Oh, okay," Mimiko replied as she pulled her nails back. "Man I was so close too," she whined. "And I was almost killed," Jin answered standing up. "Well at least you had fun." Mimiko said messing with Jin's ears. "Hey! Cut it out!" Jin said as he felt Mimiko touch his ears and started blushing. "Okay I'm sorry. But you're so cute with your ears pointy like this," Mimiko replied as she stared messing with Jin's ears again. "Then you won't mind if I do this," Jin said as he grabbed Mimiko's tail. Mimiko started blushing and hit Jin over the head. "Don't do that!" "Well you touched my ears." "Jin. My tail is connected to my backside. So when you pull or touch my tail it hurts me," Mimiko explained. "Oh, sorry. Just don't touch my ears okay?" Jin asked. "Deal," Mimiko answered stroking her tail. "That was a great fight you guys!" Rinku shouted as he walked up to the two fighters. "Yes, very exciting. What did you think of it Shishi?" Suzuki asked the small creature that was perched on his shoulder. "I guess it was okay," Shishi said looking away. "That was very impressive you two," Touya replied. "Hey where's Chu?" Mimiko asked looking around. "He past out in the middle of the fight," Rinku said pointing behind him at the still figure behind him. "Glutton," Jin said frowning. "Agreed," They all said unison. "Well come we'd better get him inside." Touya said as he motioned for the others to follow him. "Okay lift on the count of three." Suzuki said as everyone got ready to pick up Chu. "1.2.3!" They all shouted. "Chu's heavy," Rinku gasped. "No duh," Jin agreed. "I don't know how we're holding him up right now," Suzuki answered turning red in the face. "Hey Shishi, why don't you quite slacking and help out?" Mimiko replied. "I am helping." "Stop it guys, this is no time for that." Touya replied. As the fighters slowly made their way into their hotel room and dropped Chu on the couch. "Maybe instead of lifting rocks and trees from the ground we should just lift Chu." Jin suggested. "Son of a bitch. I didn't know a person could weigh that much and not be a sumo wrestler." Mimiko panted. "I forgot to tell you guys. The girls are coming over tomorrow. And I'm not sure but I think Yusuke, and the others might come too." "What?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" They all asked. "I forgot. I'm not even sure if they're gonna come." "If the girls do come, please get them to go in another room." Rinku whined. "Why?" Mimiko asked. "Because whenever they come over you guys always kick us out and that's not fair." "I agree with Rinku this time." Suzuki said. "Well it's not always my idea." Mimiko answered frowning. "It is always your idea!" Jin shouted. "It is? Oh well," Mimiko replied teasingly. "Be prepared to leave tomorrow," And with that she left. "Women. You just can't argue with them." Jin said. "Especially this one." Shishi agreed.  
  
Mimiko: Yaaaaaay! ^^ I typed more than 2 pgs.!  
  
Shizuru: How many did you type this time?  
  
Mimiko: 2 and a half! ^^;  
  
Shizuru: *anime fall* Baka.  
  
Mimiko: Review! No flames! ^^ 


	7. Arrival

Disclaimer: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?! I TOLD YOU ALREADY!!! I DON'T OWN YYH!!! MUST I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!?! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* : The next day: "Hello everybody!" Botan yelled as she, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru walked through the door the next morning. "Hi Botan," Rinku replied sounding very tired. "Well what's the matter with you?" Mimiko asked coming out of her room. "I was up all night because somebody had too much to drink and was throwing up all night." Rinku said looking in Chu's direction. "Well it ain't my fault. It's not like I can hold it in or somethin'. "Chu replied. All of the girls gave Chu death glares. Chu, realizing the situation he was in, left the room. "I swear he's such a bad example for Rinku." Mimiko said as she and the girls left the room. "And like you are," Shizuru said smiling. "I guess you have a point." Mimiko answered slouching and looking down at the ground. All the girls started laughing. Jin heard the girls laughing from the other room and came out. "Hey Jin." Shizuru said noticing the demon. "Huh? Nice to see you again." Yukina said nodding to Jin. Jin nodded back to her. "Surprised you can walk Jin. After the beating I gave you yesterday." Mimiko said. "Hey, you didn't win either." Jin answered pointing at her. "I know I'm just kidding, you gave me quite a fight." Mimiko replied with a laugh. "Hey, do you know where Urameshi is?" Jin asked looking at Keiko. "I think he's in the front." Keiko replied. Jin nodded and left the building. As Jin disappeared Mimiko watched him smiling. After a second or two all the girls except for Mimiko started laughing. Shizuru stopped laughing and smiled at Mimiko. "You really do love him don't you?" Shizuru asked. Mimiko nodded and smiled back. "Well enough of this! I wanna go to the hot springs!" Mimiko cried walking ahead of the others. "I didn't know you guys had springs here!" Keiko shouted. "You bet! Now are you coming or not?" "Yes Keiko! Come on! The springs here are actually very nice." Mimiko and Botan shouted. And the girls headed to the springs. : Outside the hotel: "Urameshi!" "Oh hey Jin!" Yusuke waved to his friend who was coming out of the hotel. "Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, how ya guys been?" Jin asked. "Been better," Yusuke answered. "I'm doing quite well actually. I'm working at my father's business." Kurama replied. "Well I just finished college." Kuwabara spoke up. Hiei stayed silent. "Well good for ya!" Jin yelled. "Hey where are the girls?" Yusuke asked. "I think heard Mimiko say something about going to the springs." Jin answered. "The springs huh?" Yusuke replied. "Hey guys come here." Yusuke said as he motioned for everyone to follow him. And they did all except for Hiei who hopped onto a tree branch and remained there. "What's up Urameshi?" Jin asked. "Yes, what are you planning?" Kurama asked too. "Yeah, what're you gonna do Urameshi?" Kuwabara chimed in. "Why don't we go and take a little peek at the girls while there at the springs?" Yusuke said with a lecherous look on his face. "What?! Aw gross Urameshi!" Jin yelled. "No way Urameshi! That's wrong! And I would never do that to Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei apparently was asleep because he made no reaction to the mention of his sister's name. "I'll pass Yusuke. I wouldn't want to be caught by them especially in the springs." Kurama said taking a couple backwards. "Whatever, I'm going." Yusuke said walking in the direction of the springs. "No you don't Urameshi! I'm not gonna let you spy on my Yukina." Kuwabara said. "I'm not just Keiko." He replied. "I still can't let you its wrong." Kuwabara replied. "And I don't want you spying on Mimiko." Jin said. "God I'm not. Just Keiko! You can spy on Mimiko all you want!" Yusuke replied. "Wha..I'm not gonna spy on her!" Jin yelled. "Then why don't you want me to look?" Yusuke asked cocking an eyebrow. "I.....just....uh..." Jin stammered. "Whatever. I'm going." Yusuke said as he ran off to the springs. "No you're not!" Kuwabara said as he chased after Yusuke. "Urameshi get back here!" Jin yelled as he followed the two fighters. "Fools," Hiei said as he hopped down from the tree and landed by Kurama. "Yes, well I say let them do what they want." Kurama replied to Hiei's insult towards his friends. "And I say that they will wish for death if they get caught." Hiei answered. "Perhaps you're right Hiei. Now are you going to join me in a reunion with the others. They are waiting for us." Kurama asked as he motioned toward the hotel. And he and Kurama made their way to the hotel. Yusuke was running as fast as he could to the springs with Kuwabara and Jin right behind. "Urameshi get back here!" Jin yelled. "Urameshi! I'll give you one warning to slow down!" Kuwabara shouted. "I will when we get to the springs!" Yusuke yelled back. "What?! Urameshi!!" Jin and Kuwabara both yelled. "Will you st..." Jin said but trailed off as he caught sight of the springs. "We're here." Yusuke said as he smiled at Jin. "And we're leaving," Kuwabara said as he approached Yusuke and Jin gasping for air. "Correction we're staying." Yusuke replied as he started walking to the steaming lake feet away from him. "Listen Urameshi the girls aren't here yet so we can get out of here. I don't wanna be caught here. Especially by Mimiko. Do you know what that girl can do!?" Jin yelled as he shuddered at the thought of what would do if she caught him there. "Listen Urameshi no arguing we are leaving now!" Jin said but just as he did the girls could be heard approaching the springs. "Oh damn," Jin said as he and the others had looks of complete horror on their face. "Shit. Hide!" Yusuke said hoarsely as he and the others hid behind a large rock a few feet away from the springs. The three fighters could hear the girls laughing and talking amongst themselves from where they were. "This is all your fault Urameshi!" Kuwabara whispered angrily at Yusuke. "Shut up Kuwabara you want them to hear us?" Jin whispered to Kuwabara. "Both of you shut up!" Yusuke said just above a whisper. Yusuke and Jin peeked over the top of rock to see what was happening. At the moment they were just talking. Jin and Yusuke lowered their heads from the top of the rock. "Listen Urameshi while there is still time let's get out if here." Jin said sounding a little anxious. "Jin if we move they'll see us. So we have to stay here until they leave." Yusuke replied. "I hate you Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "So what have you guys been up to?" Mimiko asked the girls. "Yusuke and I run our own restaurant now." Keiko replied. "Since when?" Mimiko asked. "Since we got married." Keiko answered. "Well I never knew." Mimiko said. "That's because you left the minute the reception was over." Keiko said sarcastically. "What else is new?" "Not much. Koenma is still pretty much the same." Botan said frowning. "And everything is going terrific with me. Kazuma visits a couple times a week so I don't get lonely. Plus there's Genkai and Puu to keep me company." Yukina said smiling. "Great. Shizuru?" Mimiko replied giving a smile back. "Same old same old." Shizuru answered. "What about you?" Shizuru asked. "We won the Dark Tournament." Mimiko replied. "Wonderful! What did you wish for?" Botan asked cheerfully. Mimiko's eyes widened. "To tell the truth I don't know." Mimiko replied. "What do you mean you don't know?" Yukina and Keiko asked. "The last thing I remember is getting stabbed in the stomach and waking up in the tournament's hospital." Mimiko replied shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well I'll ask about it later. Now let's get into the springs already!" Mimiko shouted. "Crap! Urameshi they're gonna get in." Jin said worriedly. "I know. Oh well, might as well watch." Yusuke replied shrugging his shoulders and looking over the top of the rock. "What?! Urameshi I told you not to look at Yukina!" Kuwabara said vehemently but made sure to keep his voice down. "I'm not interested in Yukina Kuwabara. Just my wife." Yusuke said to Kuwabara who was looming over him. "You better not look at her or I'll beat your brains out!" Kuwabara said showing a threatening fist. "God you're like a broken record." Yusuke said sounding exhausted. "What was that?" Kuwabara asked. "Shut up I'm trying to watch." Yusuke said waving Kuwabara away. "Are you gonna look at Mimiko Jin?" Yusuke asked the silent demon. "Are you suggesting something? I'm not in love with her! Who told ya?! You talked to Touya didn't you?!" Jin replied rapidly. "Okaaaaaaaay." Yusuke said looking over the top again. "You sure you don't want to look Jin?" Yusuke asked once more. "Yes!" Jin said hoarsely. "Whoa! Look at Mimiko!" Yusuke said sounding impressed. "Where?" Jin said looking over the top just like Yusuke. Only to see that none of the girls had even gotten undressed yet. "Oh, that is low." Jin said to Yusuke who was laughing softly. Jin tore his eyes away from Yusuke and looked at Mimiko who was now removing her clothing and exposing her naked apricot skin. Keiko: Well, that was pretty perverted.  
  
Mimiko: =3 Couldn't help it. It's in my blood!  
  
Keiko: It's in your blood to be perverted?  
  
Mimiko: Hai! ^_^  
  
Keiko: -_- My god. Review before this crazy woman embarrasses us all! No flames. 


	8. Getting caught

Disclaimer: I-D-O-N-'-T-O-W-N-Y-Y-H!! THERE I SPELLED IT OUT FOR YOU!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jin looked at her wide- eyed. He tried to close his eyes at the sight just feet away from him, but he couldn't. "Damn you Yusuke! Now I can't look away!" Jin whispered harshly at smiling fighter right next to him. "You can look away but you just don't want to," Yusuke replied slyly. Jin had a mixture of guilt and a worried look on his face. "Besides who would want to?" Yusuke finished. Jin fell over at this comment. "Urameshi!" Jin said as he turned his back to the girls and crossed his arms across his chest. I can't believe Urameshi wants me to look! I don't even know if I love her or not! Jin thought. All of the sudden he heard the girls laughing and looked over the rock again. "It was priceless! You guys should have seen the look on Shishi's face when I told him I went woman- hunting for him because I thought he couldn't get a girlfriend himself!" Mimiko said as she continued to laugh. And the other girls joined in with her. Oh no did she already tell them I took her flying!? Jin thought worriedly. "But what were you really doing?" Botan asked. Mimiko stopped laughing and looked at Botan and the others for a second or two. "Please don't tell," Jin said to himself. "Tell what?" Yusuke asked. "Uh! Nothing!" Jin said. "Well are you gonna answer?" Shizuru asked. Mimiko just smiled and said,"Nope. My secret." "Mimiko please tell us." Botan pleaded. "Botan if she doesn't want to tell she doesn't have to." Keiko said to the blue-haired ferry girl. Botan sat down looking defeated and Mimiko smiled to Keiko as if saying a silent thank you. "Guess I can trust her after all." Jin said smiling. "What are you talking about? What did you two do?" Yusuke asked him suspiciously? "We didn't do anything! Nothing happened! Who said we went flying?! Urameshi who did you talk to?!" Jin said practically slurring his words together. "You guys went flying?!" Yusuke said looking surprised. "No dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Jin almost shouted while hitting himself in the head. "Did you make a move?" Yusuke asked sounding anxious. "What? No!" "Well why not? You love her don't you?" Yusuke said. "No! I do. I mean no I don't!" Jin said spastically. "You don't love her but you took the time to peek at her while she's taking a bath." Yusuke pointed out. "Shut up Urameshi" Jin sneered at Yusuke. "Jin she obviously loves you. So why don't you make a move?" Yusuke asked. "Also if you weren't having a good time then your ears wouldn't be pointed." Yusuke replied pointing to Jin's ears. Jin looked up and saw that his ears were pointed. "Oh god you're right. Go down, go down." Jin said trying to get his ears to go back to normal. "Will you two shut up?!" Kuwabara said vehemently. "What are you doing over there?" Jin asked. "I'm trying not to look." Kuwabara replied. "Why?" Yusuke asked. "Because it's wrong to look!" Kuwabara said angrily. "No you're just an idiot for passing the chance up." Yusuke told him. "And you're an idiot because if you get caught you're gonna get your ass kicked." Kuwabara answered smiling. "What are you smiling at if we get caught you get your ass kicked to." Jin responded. "Kuwabara's smile disappeared. "Wait no I won't I'll just tell them that didn't look!" Kuwabara said sounding scared. "And they won't give a shit." Yusuke said smiling. "Yeah, they'll give ya a beat down just for coming here." Jin said looking at the scared human. "Kuwabara looked at them to make sure they weren't lying. "Oh god you're right!" Kuwabara practically shouted. Yusuke and Jin jumped on him and covered his mouth. "Idiot." Jin said. "Do you want them to find us?" Yusuke said worriedly. Yusuke and Jin let go of Kuwabara and looked over the rock. The girls were talking and laughing as usual. "Good I don't think they heard us." Yusuke said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Kuwabara you idiot. Keep your voice down." Jin said leering at the red-headed human. "What?" Kuwabara asked. "Nothin'" Jin answered as he looked back over the rock. They were all laughing except for Mimiko and Shizuru. Did you sense that? Shizuru asked Mimiko through telepathy. Didn't sense it but I heard it. Let's grab Keiko and say hi. She answered smiling at Shizuru. Shizuru smiled back. The two made their way out of the springs and motioned for Keiko to come along with them. "Botan you and Yukina go back to the hotel we'll meet you there." Shizuru said. "Well o-okay." Yukina said. Botan and Yukina left and Shizuru, Mimiko, and Keiko left too. "Where are we going guys?" Keiko asked as she, Mimiko and Shizuru left and wrapped towels around themselves. "We're going to visit Yusuke." Mimiko said smiling as they walked away. "What? Where are they going?" Jin asked. "I don't know." Yusuke replied. "Guys." Kuwabara said trembling. "Guys.......guys." "What!" They said at the same time as they turned around and were meet with Mimiko, Shizuru, and Keiko. "Enjoy the show?" Mimiko asked. "K-k-k-Keiko.......w-what's going on heh heh?" Yusuke asked. "This!" Keiko screamed as she proceeded to slap, kick and punch Yusuke. "H- h-hey M-m-Mimiko," Jin stuttered. "Oh hey Jin you know I'm not mad you looked at me." Mimiko said to the frightened Wind Master. "Y-you're not?" Jin asked her puzzled. "Nope. I'm actually quite flattered." Mimiko replied. Jin sighed in relief. "But......" she continued. Jin looked up at her. "I'll hurt you anyway." She said turning her smile into a frown. "Wait Mimiko!" Jin managed to say just before Mimiko landed a punch on his face. "Well baby brother looks like you're next." Shizuru said walking towards him. "Wait Shizuru! I didn't even look! Ugh!" Kuwabara shouted as he too was beaten. Later when they were walking back to the hotel the girls were in the lead and the boys were sulking behind. "This is all your fault Urameshi." Jin said rubbing the bruise on his cheek. "Shut up Jin it's not like I didn't get punished either." Yusuke replied shoving his hands in his pockets. "Let's go and look at the girls. I told you we shouldn't have gone, I didn't even wanna go." Kuwabara said mocking Yusuke. "Shut up Kuwabara." Yusuke and Jin said together. When they all got back to the hotel room they were all smiles except for the guys. "Whoa! What the heck happened to you?" Rinku asked standing up. "We needed some punching bags." Mimiko said as an angry Keiko and a calm Shizuru followed entered the room as well. "You guys got your butts kicked by a couple of girls! You guys are idiots!" Rinku laughed. "Why did you guys hit them so badly?" Suzuki asked looking at the bruises on Jin. "The decided to say hello at the baths." Shizuru replied. "Meaning..." Suzuki said with a puzzled look on his face. Chu started laughing behind them. "Meanin' they went peepin' on 'em. Perverts." Chu laughed. Rinku, Suzuki even Shishi couldn't help but laugh. Kurama and Hiei came out from the kitchen and saw the beaten Jin, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "You got caught didn't you?" Kurama asked. The boys nodded yes in unison. "Hn. Idiots." Hiei said. All of the sudden Botan and Yukina came out in the also. "Oh my goodness Kazuma! What happened to you?" Yukina asked as she ran to Kuwabara. "Nothing. I'm fine." Kuwabara replied to his Koorime with a smile. "Yukina, why don't you take Kuwabara out back and you can heal him there." Kurama suggested. "Okay," she replied as she and Kuwabara exited the room. "Well, I think I'm going to go and file for divorce." Keiko said walking out the door. "What?! Keiko I'm sorry, I won't spy on you ever again! Aw please Keiko!" Yusuke said following Keiko but not before he was hit over the head with Botan's oar. "Yusuke! You were spying on us!? You pervert!" Botan screamed as she hit the spirit detective repeatedly with her oar. "Dammit Botan! Not you, not Shizuru, not Yukina, not Mimiko! Just Keiko!" Yusuke yelled as he ducked away from Botan's last swing. Yusuke ran after Keiko again but this time Shizuru stopped him. "I think you should stay away for a while. I'll go talk to her and put in a good word for you, okay?" Shizuru said smiling at Yusuke then running up to Keiko. "I'd better come to." Mimiko responded catching up to Shizuru and Keiko. Yusuke was in a slouched position now as he walked over to a chair and threw himself on it. "Man I wonder if she's really gonna file." Yusuke replied sighing. "I don't think she will Yusuke. But if you insist on getting her mad like that all the time I think your health will be in danger." Touya answered. "Well what about Jin?!" Yusuke yelled pointing at the silent wind master. "What about me?" Jin asked arching an eyebrow. "Well you went and spied on Mimiko." Yusuke replied. "Urameshi! I went with you to keep you from spying on Mimiko!" Jin said yelling at Yusuke and hitting him over the head. "Owwww. Will everyone stop hitting me?!" Yusuke screamed. "Tell us Jin, why didn't you want Yusuke looking at Mimiko? Do you consider her your woman now?" Touya asked Jin smirking at him. "Touya, if you know what's good for you you'll stop flapping your gums." Jin said narrowing his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Touya responded taking a step closer to Jin. "It means shut the hell up!" Jin yelled. "Easy Jin!" Yusuke said putting a distance between the two Shinobi. "Jin there is no reason to be ashamed of your affections for Mimiko. She is a bit unusual at times but..." Kurama began. "What's unusual about her?" Jin said advancing on Kurama. "What's unusual about her?! Well let's see she screams for no reason, she hits things for no reason, including me, she'll cause all havoc just for a laugh, she get's caught doing a crime on purpose so she can escape from the police...."Shishi yelled as he randomly said numerous things that the cat demon did almost daily. "Shut it Shishi. What is so unusual about her?" "N-Nothing. I'm just saying...." Kurama replied. "Saying what?" Jin said getting closer. "Ah ha! Sticking up for Mimiko that only proves you love her!" Rinku yelled jumping off the chair. "Yes, Rinku has a point." A voice chimed in and everybody turned around to see Botan sitting on the edged of the couch. "What?! Botan!? I thought you left!" Yusuke yelled. "Nope still here." Botan said with a smile. "You're a sneaky little Sheila aren't ya?" Chu replied smiling. "Were you listening to our conversation?" Suzuki asked. "Uhhh...maybe just a little." Botan said shrinking down behind the couch and smiling weakly. "Botan you can't tell the girls!" Yusuke screamed. "Especially Mimiko!" "Oh why not?" Botan asked. "Because if you do I'll tell Koenma about the incident at the baseball game when you told the whole team exactly when they would be seeing you." Yusuke replied pointing at the grim reaper. "Ah! Yusuke you wouldn't!" Botan said sprouting up from her hiding place behind the couch. Yusuke just smiled and said. "I would." After that Botan just sulked out of the room. "That takes care of one problem. Anyway where were we Jin?" Touya replied turning to find that the window was open and Jin was gone. "Aw. That sneaky little..." Yusuke said clenching his fist. "Don't say anything you're going to regret Yusuke." Kurama said interrupting his friend. "Hn. You people are boring me." Hiei said jumping out of the now open window. "Do you think he'll be back anytime soon?" Rinku asked. "Who Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "No, idiot Jin." Rinku replied hopping down from his chair and walking over the kitchen and grabbing an apple. "Cool I got the last one!" Rinku said smiling. "Better not eat it then." Suzuki said. "What? Why not?" Rinku asked about to take a bite of the apple. "Because Mimiko loves those things. If you take the last one she'll be furious with you. That's why." Suzuki replied. "Oh come on guys she won't hurt me. She sees me as a cute little boy." Rinku said eating the apple. "And when she gets home you'll be a dead little boy." "She is obsessed with string, apples, cat food, she is always stroking her tail, and she will walk around the place with her BRA ON!" Shishi said still thinking of things that make Mimiko "unusual". "Shut up Shishi." Everybody said at the same time. *Jin* "They didn't have to get on my case like that." Jin thought out loud to himself. "I mean if I did fancy Mimiko the least they could do is GET OFF MY BACK!!!! Jin yelled. Jin stopped flying for a second and just laid back while still in mid air. "But the thing is I don't know if I fancy her or not. AHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Jin yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" A voice yelled from below Jin. It sounded like an old man. "I'M HAVING LOVE TROUBLES RIGHT NOW!" Jin yelled back. "BOY OR GIRL?" The old man asked. "WOMAN!" Jin replied. "I SEE I SEE. DOES SHE KNOW?" "KNOW WHAT?" "KNOW YOU LOVE HER SONNY THAT IS WHAT!" "I DON'T LOVE HER!" "WHATEVER BUT DOES SHE KNOW?" "No" Jin said softly. "WHAT?!" The old man asked. "I SAID NO!!" "WELL TELL HER!" "I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I LIKE HER OR NOT!" "WELL....IS SHE GOOD LOOKING?" "VERY." "WHAT'S HER PERSONALITY LIKE?" "WELL SHE IS NICE, SHE LIKES VENGENCE A BIT, SHE'S ALSO A LITTLE MOTHERLY, SHE LOVES FIGHTIN', AND SHE IS SARCASTIC A LOT, AND SHE DOESN' TAKE CRAP FROM ANYONE!" Jin replied. "SHE SOUNDS NICE!" The old man replied. "DOES SHE LOVE YOU?" "ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?! SHE NEVER STOPS TEASING ME ABOUT HER FEELINGS FOR ME!" "SO SHE DOES?" "YES, I THINK!" "GOOD BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU LOVE HER." "I DON' LOVE HERRRRRRR!" "THEN WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS CONVERSATION. I'M SURE EVERYONE FOR ABOUT A MILE CAN HEAR US SCREAMING!" The old man replied. "NOW LISTEN YOU DO LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES YOU! SO GO AND TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL! I'M SURE SHE WILL BE THRILLED!" Jin was quiet for a moment. "Thrilled huh? Oh well. THANKS OLD MAN!" Jin yelled as he flew off. "Idiot boy... The old demon replied. "I can't love her. I would've seen it. We've been living together for almost a year and a half? And she's said so many things to me to say she loves me. I don't know. I just need some more time to sort this out. I mean I've always seen Mimiko as my friend. But now somethin's different." Jin said to himself as he made his way back to the hotel. *Mimiko* "Keiko would you just calm down." "I can't Mimiko! Yusuke just gets on my nerves sometimes I swear! He is such a pervert!" Keiko shouted. "I know, I know. But I think he was just trying to show you he is still interested in you. I think." Mimiko replied whispering her last two words. Keiko looked at her friend like she was an idiot. "Mimiko that is the worst excuse I have ever heard in my life. And I live with Yusuke!" Keiko shouted. "Will you be quiet! You humans are so loud." A demon nearby shouted. "Why don't you just mind your own business and get lost?" Shizuru replied. "I can't mind my own business when humans are here." The demon answered. "Well can you mind yourself while I'm here?" Mimiko asked. "No! Idiot human." "Who said I was human?" Mimiko asked leaning towards the demon. "So you're a traitor? You are worse than a human then." The demon replied sneering at Mimiko. "You're calling "The Devil's Pet" a traitor. That's not very smart." Mimiko said turning into a cat demon and showing her claws. "T -the devil's p-p-pet?!" The demon stuttered his final words before he ran off screaming. "Okay go on Keiko." Mimiko said sitting down next to her friend. "Why does Yusuke act that way. He knows I hate it." She asked. "He is just a boy Keiko. And you're still a girl." Shizuru said. Mimiko: Hurrah! I wrote more than 2 pgs once more! =^^=  
  
Hiei: How many this time?  
  
Mimiko: 5!  
  
Hiei: Joy. More torture for us.  
  
Mimiko: T.T Why do you all hate me so?! Waaaaaah! Review! No flames! Waaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Hiei: O_O 


	9. Forgiveness and Time alone

Disclaimer: I don't believe you people! It's been what? 7 or 8 chapters and you still don't believe me? I DON'T OWN YYH O.K!! God saying this makes me feel bad enough. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm 26 years old!" Keiko shouted. "Really? That old?" Mimiko asked. "Old!? Well how old are you?" Keiko yelled. "I don't have to answer that question." Mimiko said turning her back to the others. :: Anime sweat drop:: "Anyway...to me you're still children because you always act like children. Now if you are going to act like this then you are a child." Shizuru said to Keiko. "But Mimiko, Rinku, Jin, and the others always act like we were today." Keiko pouted. Shizuru looked up at Mimiko and stared and then she said, "Yes, well they are children." "Hey!" Mimiko shouted. "Well you act like it 24/7!" Shizuru replied. "So do you forgive Yusuke now Keiko?" Shizuru asked putting an arm around her friend's shoulders. "I guess so." Keiko said walking back towards the hotel. Mimiko and Shizuru stayed behind Keiko. "That was very maternal of you." Mimiko telling Shizuru as they walked behind Keiko. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Shizuru replied. Just then Botan and Yukina come running up to the three girls. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Shizuru asked. "Well we heard Keiko and you two were out here so we came looking for you." Yukina answered. "I see," Mimiko said. "Well shall we go back to the hotel now that you've found us?" "What?! You mean we walked all the way out here to find you three just to walk all the way back?!" Botan shouted. "Guess so." Mimiko said as she shrugged her shoulders. Botan just sighed and slowly started to walk back. "Hey, Botan if it'll make you feel any better how about we have a girl's night out tonight, huh?" Mimiko said running up to her friend. Botan then looked up at her friend and said, "Really?! Girl's night out! For me?" Botan asked. "Sure why not. Are you three up to it?" Mimiko asked turning to Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru. "Sure." Keiko answered. "I'll do it." Shizuru said. "What's girl's night out?" Yukina asked. "Oh you'll see Yukina! We'll have so much fun!" Botan said grabbing the Koorime's hand and pulling her up to the front with her. "Well if you say so." Yukina agreed. "Great! Then everyone's going!" Mimiko shouted. Everyone then broke into a chorus: "Girl's night out! Girl's night out! Boys shouldn't pout because it's GIRL'S....NIGHT....OUT!" Keiko took a break from singing the song and asked Yukina, "Hey Yukina. Are you and Kuwabara going to get married soon?" Yukina started blushing immediately. "Well I...I don't know. Kazuma and I haven't been thinking about it really." "I really think you should, you two would make such a cute couple." Botan retorted cheerfully. Mimiko leaned closer to Botan so she could whisper something in her ear. "All they have to do is get Hiei's permission." Botan suddenly stopped in her tracks and started sulking again. "Well come on Botan! We can't have girl's night out if we don't get to the hotel!" Shizuru yelled. "Coming..." Botan replied. :: Back at the hotel :: "When do you think the girls are gonna get back?" Kurama asked. "Who knows." Suzuki replied. "Well we need some excitement in here before we grow old and die!" Yusuke said. The moment Yusuke finished his sentence the girls walked through the door. "GIRL"S NIGHT OUT! GIRL"S NIGHT OUT!" They sang. "Speak of the devil." Touya said. "GIRL'S NIGHT OUT! GIRL'S NIGHT OUT!" They continued to sing as they headed into a room. "If you guys can't tell we're going to have a girl's night out." Botan said as she popped her head through the door. The other girl's stuck out their heads to and they all nodded at the same time. "Girl's night out huh? Well I guess I'll have to join ya on tha' one!" Chu yelled. The girl's stopped singing. "In other words you're gonna get drunk. Fine. But if you are going to get drunk, will you at least stay in the hotel. Every time you get drunk outside we have to drag you back in here. And you're not exactly light you know." Mimiko said leering at Chu. "Well come on now! Am I really tha' heavy?" Chu asked. "YES!!" Everyone had yelled at the drunkard in unison. "Now if you excuse us....." Botan said as she slammed the door. "Wait! Keiko! Do you forgive me?" Yusuke yelled through the door. "Yes Yusuke!" Keiko yelled back. After that Jin flew through the window. "Hey Jin! You're finally back! Why'd ya leave?" Rinku asked. "Maybe because you were bugging the hell out of me." Jin said giving death glares to everyone in the room. "Well..... Sor- ry!" Rinku said walking away from Jin. "Do you guys know where Mimiko is? I really want to talk to her." Jin said looking serious. "Well I think she and the others are gonna do girl's night out or something like that." Yusuke said. "Ah damn. Why? Why did it have to be tonight?" Jin said as he started to hit his head on the wall. "Why? Why? Why? Why?..." Except the next time Jin hit his head on the wall he hit it too hard causing him to fall back holding hid head in pain. "Owwww...damn, damn, damn..." Jin said rocking back and forth holding his head. "People do stupid things when they're in love." Shishi said as he watched the Wind Master. "I am not in love!" Jin yelled as he stood up and accidentally hit his head on a ceiling lamp and fell back to thee floor clutching his head. "Maybe they just do it because they're stupid." Rinku replied. Everyone nodded except for Jin. Mimiko popped her head out of the door to see what as going on. "What's with all the noise?" She said. And then she saw Jin on the floor holding his head. "Ah! Jin! Love you're back!" Mimiko shouted as leaped onto the demon. "Wha- Mimiko get off! Please.... Mimiko!" Jin shouted as Mimiko clung to him like a fly on a wall. "Mimiko! C'mon I wanna talk to ya, ya know!" Jin said. And after he finished Mimiko stopped and look up at him. "What don you wanna talk about?" Mimiko asked him cocking an eyebrow. Now everyone was listening to Jin's next words, including the girl's who had opened the door a crack so they could listen to the conversation. "Well...I... Can I have a bit o' privacy?!" Jin shouted. After that they all headed out of the room. Even Keiko, Yukina, Botan , and Shizuru. "Okaaaaay. Jin are you okay?" Mimiko asked. "Listen this is very important. And I really need to know this so..." Jin began but was interrupted. "Hold it if this is important then..." Mimiko said standing up and walking to the door. "Then we had better talk outside." She finished as she opened the door and everyone who had left the room then had tumbled back in. "Seems some people like to listen through thin walls." Mimiko said. "So shall we go outside?" Mimiko said as she walked over to the window, opened it and stood on the ledge. "O...okay." Jin said standing up and jumping out the window with Mimiko. When Jin and Mimiko reached the ground they settled in a spot, and sat down. It was getting dark quickly then. In fact it was practically night already. "So...what do ya want to talk to me about?" She asked. Jin started to blush and stutter his words. "Well I....uh....um....y'see....I.... Nice night huh?" Jin blurted out not being able to find the right words. "Huh? Oh, yeah, it is. It's just like .....That night." Mimiko replied her smile fading. "W-what night?" Jin asked. "The night.....my parents... my family was....killed." She answered. Jin's eyes became wide at this. "Oh. Yeah, I..I'm really sorry about that." He said trying to get her not to think about it." "Jin you didn't do it. Yui did. My own sister did. But it....it still makes me feel like I could have done something y'know? Like I shouldn't have left for those few minutes-" She replied. "Mimiko...ya.. ya shouldn't think like that. Please....Don 't think like that." Jin said cutting her off. "I'm sorry. It's just I lost my family, by the one person I respected." "Your sister! You respected your sister! What she did is considered awful and a betrayal of honor! Even in the Makai its consequence could be death!" Jin shouted. Mimiko looked down at the ground. "I know, but I respected her because of her fighting skills. She taught me everything I know, but what else she did.... Well, you know. Everything comes with a price. Hers was death. I took care of that part." She replied becoming quiet. Jin didn't say anything this time. But Mimiko spoke again. "But that's okay. I might've lost my family in the worst way...but I made a new one in the best. You and the others and the others are my family now. Especially you Jin." Mimiko said as she put her head on Jin's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I just want to stay by your side Jin." Jin smiled and put an arm around her. "I'll let you stay by my side if you let me stay by yours." Jin whispered. I guess the old man was right. Jin thought to himself. I do love her. But I don't wanna tell 'er now. Not now. The two just sat together, but they weren't the only people on the field. Yusuke and the others were watching. "Oh, c'mon Jin. You gave in that easily?" Yusuke whispered. "This is so romantic." Botan said sighing. The other girls nodded with her. "This is pointless what am I doing here?" Hiei asked. Shishi nodded along with him. "I think they make a very nice couple." Yukina said. "The Wind Master and The Devil's Pet. That'll scare every demon shitless." Suzuki responded. "I knew Jin would succumb to his feelings sooner or later." Touya answered. "What? You knew about this?" They all asked keeping their voices down. Touya just smiled and nodded his head. "For how long?" Suzuki asked. "Couple days." :Anime fall over: "What do you think about this Chu?" Keiko asked. But when everyone turned around to ask Chu of his opinion, they found him passed out. "Uhhh, figures." Yusuke replied. Rinku was the only one not watching this. He had his back turned away from everybody else. "What's the matter Rinku?" Yukina asked. "Well.....does this mean she isn't gonna hang around with us anymore?" Rinku asked shyly. "No of course not. She'll plenty of ti- Rinku, are jealous?" Botan asked. "What? No I just wanted to know." Rinku answered. "Shhh you guys be quiet they'll hear us." Kurama said. And just as they said that Mimiko and Jin both looked up. (Since Jin is an elf and has pointy ears and Mimiko is a cat demon and she too has pointy ears.) "Did you just hear something?" Mimiko asked Jin. "I thinking I did." The two of them got up and started walking toward the hiding place where the others were. Yusuke and everybody started to panic and took extreme measures. "Rinku! Your yo- yo's!" Yusuke said. Rinku took his yo-yo's and shot them up to the roof, still holding them. "Everybody grab onto me!" Everybody did as they were told and scrambled onto him. Once they did Rinku pulled them up, about halfway up the hotel. And just as they had gotten out of sight Mimiko and Jin had come around the corner. But there was one thing they forgot. Chu. No one said anything but they watched on in wide eyes. "I could've sworn I heard somebody." Mimiko replied looking around. "Me too." Jin answered looking around also. "Maybe it was Chu here." Jin said as he gave Chu a small kick. "Wait, how did he get out here?" Mimiko asked. "Guess he staggered out." Jin replied. While the two demons looked around, the others were hanging over their heads. "The strings are breaking." Rinku whispered. Suddenly one of the strings snapped. They all panicked and Keiko and Yukina almost screamed but covered their mouths in time. "Guess it was nothin'." Jin said walking away. Mimiko took one last look and followed him. And just as they did the last string broke and everyone fell onto Chu. Chu shot up. "Blimey! What'd you all do for?" Chu screamed. "What are you guys doing?!" Mimiko shouted. And Jin appeared from behind her. "We...fell off the roof." Yusuke said giving a weak smile. "And landed on me!" Chu yelled again. "Shut up Chu." Rinku mumbled. "So you guys fell off the roof." Mimiko responded leaning toward them and raising an eyebrow. "Y- yeah." They said together. Jin and Mimiko looked at each other and said. "Idiots." "Thank you! Finally someone that agrees with me!" Hiei shouted but was his screams were muffled by the people lying on top of him. "I think you guys better get off before Hiei and Kurama suffocate." Jin pointed out. Everybody got off the two and was just a huge group lump on the ground. "Wait...why were ya guys up on the roof now?" Jin asked leaning toward them too. "Uh...because...we finally decided Shishi needs a girlfriend. And we figured we could see women better on the roof!" Botan said. Jin and Mimiko looked at each other once again and looked at the group on the ground and the fighters on the ground did the same thing to each other, and started laughing hysterically. Except for Shishi. "Botan..You used the same excuse I did!" Mimiko replied still laughing. "Good one Botan!" Yusuke said as he gave Botan a high five. "I'm not finding this funny!" Shishi yelled. Everybody stopped laughing for a second. Then Touya said, "Shishi...a girlfriend." Then everybody started laughing again. Shishi was starting to turn red. "YOU IDIOTS! IF I WANT A WOMAN I'LL GET ONE MYSELF!!" Shishi screamed. But before he had said all this he had turned into a demon so all his words came out high-pitched and squeaky. Which didn't help his situation. It just made everyone laugh harder. "Oh! That's funny! That 'tis priceless!" Jin said saying words through his fits of laughter. By now everyone was on the ground, rolling in laughter. Even Hiei was laughing. Kurama and Suzuki were against the wall, but they too fell down. "Idiots." Shishi said as he walked away in a rage. Mimiko: Review!  
  
Jin: No flames!  
  
Mimiko: *hugs Jin* =^^=  
  
Jin: O.o Where'd you come from?  
  
Mimiko: Let's not get into detail.  
  
Jin: O_O 


	10. What you perverts have been waiting for

Disclaimer: I..don't...own..yyh. If you make me do this one more time I swear to God I will- CENSORED!!!!!!!! Random guy: You can't say that! That's mean!! Me: @#$% You! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Everybody later made their way inside still laughing. They stopped laughing after a while. "Hey, listen guys...I think I'm gonna skip out on girl's night." Mimiko said. "What?! Why?!" Botan asked. "I just don't feel like it tonight. Sorry. Here." Mimiko said as she tossed Botan her purse. Botan caught it and looked at her surprisingly. "You can buy the whole bar and more with that." Mimiko said as she got up and walked to her room. Everyone watched as she opened her door and closed it. Then they all huddled on the floor together. "Mimiko's skipping out on girl's night. Is something wrong?" Botan asked. "Who knows. Maybe she is just tired." Kuwabara suggested. "She could be ill." Yukina said. "Yes that's true." Kurama agreed. "Or maybe she just doesn't want to go." Hiei said. Keiko suddenly gasped. "I bet it's because of the discussion she had just few minutes with Jin!" Everyone then nodded their heads together, except for Jin. "You were watching?! When I asked for privacy I didn't mean "I want an crowd watchin' me!" Jin yelled as he stood up. They all cowered in fear in a corner. "But..but Jin! We didn't hear what you guys said!" Rinku replied. Jin closed his eyes and walked out the door. "Maybe we should stop pressuring him. It could effect his relationship with Mimiko." Kurama said as he too stood up. "Maybe we should," Touya replied. "Well she didn't give us her purse for nothing!" Botan said as she waved Mimiko's purse in the air. "What do you say we all go out tonight?" Botan retorted. "Yeah!" They all shouted. They all walked out the door except for Shishi who was staying behind. "You coming Shishi?" Suzuki asked. Shishi gave a sigh, turned into his human form, and walked out with the rest of them. ::Jin:: Why can't they leave me alone? He thought. I finally know I love Mimiko and they have ta be gettin' in my business. Jin used his powers to lift himself in the air and up to the roof once he got outside. But..now that I know I love her. What should I do? Tell 'er? "What do you want to do?" Jin turned around to find Hiei standing right behind him. "Wha- didn't you leave with the others?" Jin asked. Hiei just looked at Jin and sat on the edge of the roof. "Wait...how did you know what I was thinkin'?" Hiei looked at Jin again and his Jagan glowed red through his bandana. "Oh," Jin replied. "You need to tell her before there is heartbreak." Hiei said as he jumped off the roof, onto a tree, and landed on the ground. "Tell her huh?" Jin said. Jin looked up at the moon. Then turned around and walked back down to the room.  
  
::Mimiko:: Mimiko lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She just sighed and said his name. "Jin." After she spoke she just smiled and stayed quiet for a while. Then she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened her door to find Jin. "Oh! Hello love." Mimiko said teasingly with a sly smile. Jin ignored this because he was used to it and walked inside her room. "Mimiko. I wanna talk to ya." Jin said as he closed the door behind him. Mimiko came up and hugged him. "Of course ya do! No one can stay away from Mimiko!" She said teasing him again. There was a slight blush on his face. "Mimiko! I'm serious!" He replied. "Okay. What do you want?" She asked letting go of him. Jin's blush vanished and he began to speak. "Well....I...uh...Dammit...y'see..." "For you to tell me something you have to talk." Mimiko replied. "Well dammit this isn't easy ya know!" Jin exclaimed. "Well just tell me!" Mimiko answered. Jin looked away from her and then back. Except when he looked back he saw her in a way he'd never before. Jin gasped when he saw her. She's.......beautiful. He thought. With that thought in him he grabbed her by the arms and started drawing her closer to him. Mimiko gasped at this. "Jin...what are you doing?" She asked shakily. Jin didn't respond he just kept drawing her closer. I don't care, he thought, I don't care if she doesn't love me or not. I just want her now. I love her. Jin was so close to her now the closest he had ever been. But he got closer the next second as he planted a kiss on her lips. Mimiko's eyes grew wide. So many things were going through her head. But she just slowly accepted the kiss and closed her eyes, and started pressing her lips against his now too. The kiss seemed to last forever and during it; Jin picked Mimiko up in his arms, walked over to the bed, and laid them both on it. Without breaking the kiss. Jin could feel his ears becoming longer, as well as something else. Mimiko could feel it too. She gasped when she did feel it. Mimiko gently pushed him off of her. "Jin.....Why are you doing this?" She asked panting. That kiss took a lot out of me. She thought. "Jin..." She said again. "I love you. Now...let me express it." Jin said as he leaned toward her for another kiss. Mimiko laughed lightly. "What's funny?" Jin asked. "I make passes at you to get you to like me, now I don't do a thing and now you love me. It's just a little funny." Mimiko answered. Jin gave a slight chuckle. "Please...Don't make me laugh. You'll ruin it." Jin said as he lifted himself a little off of Mimiko. "Ruin what?" She asked. "This," Jin leaned toward her and pressed against her leg. Something long and hard touched her. She gave out a low moan when she felt it. "Oh J-Jin," Mimiko panted. She grabbed Jin and pulled back onto her and kissed him deeply. He began to mess with his clothing, pulling the crossed material across his chest off. They had to separate for a moment as Jin slipped off Mimiko's shirt revealing her breasts. Jin helped her take off her pants too, showing the rest of her. She helped Jin take off his clothes, showing the rest him. Jin looked at the beautiful demon below him. She was blushing. It was the first time he'd seen that. He felt somewhat proud. And he let out a moan, as if he were in pain. And he settled himself on top of her. He loved being with her this way. She was like the ultimate haven for him. A place that was always welcome for him. He wanted to savor this forever. Mimiko suddenly jerked under him and released a flow of her own thick liquid. "Jin...p-pl-lease..." Mimiko stuttered. Jin Understood what she meant. She was anxious. He pushed himself down to her lower regions. He pushed her legs apart and began to drink from her. He made sure to poke the pink nib with his tongue. Her legs tensed and she jerked again. Jin kept drinking. It tasted almost good. He thought. Mimiko you are amazing. He stopped. "What's....What's wrong?" She asked breathing heavily. "Nothin'. Everythin's perfect." Jin replied as he pulled himself back up to her face and kissed her. She was actually tasting her own body. Mimiko was actually with Jin. She loved it. She wanted nothing more. Jin then grasped her hips and placed his manhood in front of her opening. Jin carefully set in barely inside her, and then he thrust himself in. Mimiko screamed. Not a loud scream. She had experienced much worse pain than this. But none the less. Jin didn't wan to hurt her, that's the last thing he wanted to do. So went softer on her. Next time Jin didn't thrust himself inside her, more of a rhythmic motion and touching of the skin. Mimiko was clutching his back and pulling him towards her. Mimiko used her tail to wrap around herself and Jin as to pull him even closer. Both Mimiko and Jin were moaning constantly now. "Oh God...Jin..." Mimiko said. Jin leaned into her neck and started massaging it with his tongue. Mimiko took one of her hands and placed it on his buttocks and pushed him into her more. Jin placed his hands on her breasts and started to massage them. He stopped damping her neck, lifted his head, and took it to her navel. He used his tongue to make a circle around it. He slowly made his way up, to in between her breasts. He moved up and down on her body so slightly. They were, by now, surrounded in a silver pool. Jin was thankful of that. It made it easier for him to enter. Mimiko moved her hands onto Jin's back held him. They began to kiss again. Deep passionate kisses. Kisses that lasted for many minutes but seemed to go on for an eternity. "Jin..." She moaned. "Mimiko..." He said back. "Jin...I..." Mimiko said this as if trying to say something. "Yeah?" He asked. "I...I love you." She finished. "And....I love you too." Jin started pressing into her a bit harder and faster now. He had been holding his demon seed back. But now he was losing control of it. Jin was pulling out of her now but she stopped him. "Jin....you're not going anywhere. I don't care what happens Jin. If anything...I might want that to happen." Jin stared at her. Then he smiled at her. "You're sure?" He asked. She responded by pulling him to her lips. Jin gave a loud moan and lay back on her. Jin didn't want to do foreplay now. He wanted her. He entered her once again. But it didn't hurt this time for her. This time it was a sensational feeling. Jin felt it too. Mimiko reached and grabbed his buttocks. He kissed her longer. With more emotion than before. She grasped the sheets of the bed. Jin prepared for the finale. He put everything into it. Jin didn't want to and couldn't control it anymore. And so, he let his seed go. And he let it flow into his Mimiko. Jin fell on top of her; they were panting and breathing heavily. They were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Jin rolled to her side and withdrew himself. After a second they stopped panting. Mimiko had made her way to Jin's chest and laid her head on it. She moved her body over to his and snuggled against him. "Mimiko?" Jin said. "Yes, Jin?" She answered. "Were ya....uh...satisfied?" He finished. Mimiko looked up at him at him. "I was more than satisfied Jin. You're fantastic at this." Mimiko replied smiling. Jin looked at her and smiled widely at what he heard. "Wh-what about....me?" Mimiko asked him. Jin leaned directly in front of her face. "You're wonderful love." Jin answered. Mimiko just gave a small smile. He looked into her sky-blue eyes, and she looked into his deep ocean eyes. Mimiko lifted her head up and Jin leaned in more and they kissed one another. After they kissed, they snuggled close together, pulled the covers over each other and fell asleep.  
  
Disclaimer: I am happy!!! Because after this I won't see you again. That means I won't have to remind you people that I DON'T OWN YYH!!!!!!! *guy appears* You have an order in to write 4 more fanfics. Me: O___O NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!! *starts crying* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Out in the living room the gang had just walked into the hotel carrying a drunk Chu. "God you're right. He is heavy." Yusuke said panting. Everyone moved over to the couch and dropped Chu on it. "Geez, I almost broke my back." Kurama said. "Guy needs to go on Weight Watchers or something." Kuwabara replied. "Where are Jin and Mimiko?" Yukina asked looking around. "They're probably asleep." Botan said. "Anybody sane would be at this hour." Keiko replied. "Well I'll go check." Botan said. Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko followed her. When they opened the door they saw Mimiko fast asleep as they expected. Except Jin was in the bed with her. The girls had to cover their mouths to keep from screaming. The others, except for Chu, looked and everyone's eyes got the size of dinner plates. "Oh my god" Yusuke whispered knowing not to make the mistake of waking them up. Botan quickly shut the door. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" Touya asked. Everyone nodded together. "I knew it!" Yusuke yelled. Everyone covered his mouth. "Idiot. They could wake up." Hiei replied. They slowly opened the door again and peeked inside. "I think we should see if they are...you know...naked. I mean they could just be sleeping." Keiko spoke up. They all walked over to them being very quiet. The guys went over to Jin's side and the girls went to Mimiko's side. "Okay 1...2...3!" Botan said. And on the count of three they slightly lifted up the covers to see if the two were naked. "Is he?" Botan asked. The guys nodded. "Is she?" The girls nodded too. They slowly walked out and shut the door. They all went to the living room so they could talk louder. "I can't believe they did that!" Keiko said. "I can't believe Jin submitted to it." Touya responded. "Well it's not our place to judge." Kurama said. "Now I say let them have their privacy. I'm going to bed." Shizuru said. Everybody eventually got tired and followed the same procedures. Mimiko stirred in her sleep and accidentally woke up Jin. Jin looked at her. I actually did it. He thought. But I'm happy I did. Mimiko's mine. Mimiko's eyes started to open and she looked up and met Jin's eyes. "Hey." He said. "Hi," She replied. They lay cuddled in each others arms for a while until Mimiko spoke. "Hey Jin," "Yeah" "I heard you say once that everyone has a wind and each one is different. What's mine like?" Mimiko asked. Jin paused before he spoke. "It's like...the kind of wind where it's not cold that it makes ya shiver. But when it's burnin' out and ya wanna cool down. And a cool wind comes by and makes you're whole body feel refreshed. You have a rare, fine wind. The perfect wind, my Mimiko." Jin replied smiling at her. "Jin. Please. I- I want to be with you. Forever. Will you stay with me?" Mimiko asked. Jin smiled even more at her and replied. "Yes. Forever. Even in death. I'll never leave. And if you want; we can bring your family back. By starting our own." Jin replied putting his hand on her lower stomach. Mimiko looked at him deeply and smiled. Tears welded up in Mimiko's eyes and she let a tear slide down her cheek. She flung herself on Jin and embraced him. He was shocked at first, but he brought her in his arms and hugged her back. "I love you Jin." She said through her tears. "I love you too." Jin replied holding his Mimiko, his lover, and his new partner, ever so close. Mimiko: That was.........  
  
Keiko: Perverted.  
  
Yusuke: AWESOME!!  
  
Botan: Strange.  
  
Kuwabara: DO IT AGAIN!!!  
  
Mimiko: Well, that's all. But there is a little something after this but you don't have to read. Review! No flames! ^^ 


	11. end2 if u remember what Mimiko's fav sna...

Disclaimer: I *sob* Don't own *sob* YYH!!!! Now leave me alone!!! This is a little somethin' special. Like a 2nd ending. ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Then Mimiko moved up on the bed. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Be back okay?" She said. Jin nodded to her and closed his eyes. Mimiko looked out the door to make sure it was clear. No one was there so she crept across the room and to the open kitchen. She looked in a small cupboard where her favorite snack was. But she didn't find it in there so she asked Jin where it was. "Hey Jin!" She yelled. "Yeah?" "Where are all the apples?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ooooooo....Rinku! You are in TROUBLE!!! Well?! Did ya like it?! Please say ya did! Give me reviews about it ok! Great! Now to work on the other 4 fanfictions! -_- Fun. 


End file.
